What Happened to the Tantrum Scene?
by restinpace
Summary: Why was the scene where Harry nearly destroys Dumbledore's office missing from the fifth movie? Because they screwed up. Here is my screw up of their screw up.


_I thought of this at 2 in the morning while I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. In honor of the upcoming sixth Harry Potter movie I present a parody on part of the fifth. This was a scene I was very anxious to see but that they CUT! Some parts are direct quotes from the movie._

_Harry Potter isn't mine, and nor, thankfully, are the movies._

**What Happened to the Tantrum Scene?**

[A fireplace is shown. Suddenly, the flames turn green and out comes a teenaged boy named Harry Potter. He looks around the room. Seconds later an old man with a long beard comes out of the fireplace too. His name is Albus Dumbledore.]

HARRY POTTER: Boohoo, I'm so upset, my godfather is dead. I have nothing to live for anymore.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: I know how you feel Harry.

HARRY POTTER: No you don't... It's my fault.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: No, the fault is mine! I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected.

HARRY POTTER: The prophecy said: neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other...in the end?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Yes.

HARRY POTTER: Why didn't you tell me?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. For the same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you suffered; I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you.

HARRY POTTER: You _care _about me?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Why yes Harry, I thought I made that quite obvious.

HARRY POTTER: Well you didn't.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: I'm terribly sorry my wonderful boy. Let me rephrase that for you. Harry, you are the reason I make these tired old joints get up each morning rather than just peacefully lay down and die. I delight to see you smile. My heart aches when you are sad. I only wish for your happiness each day and the fact that you are unhappy right now fills me with sorrow. In short, I love you.

HARRY POTTER: Wait… you're gay?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Yes, my dear boy. That is the confession I'm trying to make and that is the real reason I stayed so far away from you. I couldn't face the rejection. [pauses] I'll understand if you never want to see me again.

HARRY POTTER: Bu-But… this is just great! I'm gay too!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: You are?

HARRY POTTER: Yes, I am. And… I think I love you too.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Oh Harry, you have just made my day! You'll see; Voldemort cannot exist for long when love such as ours exists. I'm sure Sirius would approve. After all, he and Remus were in a relationship for a very long time. I believe since their fourth year.

HARRY POTTER: Really? [sadly] There's so much I didn't know about him.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Sirius. I'm sure the pain of his loss is still fresh inside you.

HARRY POTTER: That's okay. If you don't mind sir, I'd like to go and mourn Sirius in private.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Of course Harry, I understand. And please, call me Albus. If we are to be lovers we may as well start addressing each other familiarly.

HARRY POTTER: Yes…Albus.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Thank you, Harry. I'll leave you in peace here to mourn. You can join me and the rest of the school in the Great Hall for breakfast whenever you feel up to it.

[Albus Dumbledore exits stage left]

HARRY POTTER: Ha ha ha, Voldemort was right. Love _is _a weakness I can exploit. Once I use my powers over Albus - must get used to that name- to steal his powers I will have my vengeance on him for his role in Sirius' death. Then I can move on to the others, like Snape and Kreacher. Ughhh, imagine pretending to be in love with THEM?!? Maybe I can punish them in a different, less disgusting way. I mean Snape is so SLIMY! And Kreacher? He's a HOUSE ELF for Merlin's sake! That's a different race entirely! And he's OLD! Old and human is one thing, but I can't be going around falling in love with any random creature regardless of specie or age. I DO have an image to keep up. Maybe I can just torture them. I'm sure Voldemort will let me practice on Bellatrix as my reward for getting Dumbledore out of the way. Then I can have my revenge on Bellatrix too. This is just great! Everything is turning out perfectly. [starts walking to a door to his right] Hmmm, I wonder if Remus and Sirius really _did _have something going on between them.

[Harry Potter exits stage right]

_Yes, I screwed up the plot. I'm aware of that, but you know what? SO DID THEY! At least _I'm_ not asking you to take my screw up seriously. _

_Actually, I kind of grossed myself out. I've never written slash before, (even joke slash) and I'm not sure I want to now that I have._


End file.
